


Happy To See Me?

by CodyHammond



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, F/M, Smut, Wade Wilson - Freeform, deadpool x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond
Summary: It's been months since you've seen Wade, until one morning, you wake up to a very pleasant surprise.





	Happy To See Me?

“Mmm… oh… oh, God…!”

God, it had been so long. When was it again? Oh, fuck it, whatever. Right now, it just felt too damn good.

“Yes…”

You were fast asleep earlier, safe and sound, when something woke you up. It wasn’t any kind of noise, or strange voice. It was… wet, but familiar. And oh, so enjoyed.

“Yes!”

You weren’t scared when you felt it. The moment it started, you knew exactly who it was. Your mind went blank quickly, letting sweet euphoria take you away to a place you hadn’t been in… God, when was it again?

“Fuck…!”

Who cares, honestly. You were happy, you were ecstatic, and right now, more wet than you ever were before, and not just with sweat.

“Oh, fuck! I’m getting close…” you moaned, finding your hands running through your hair. The heat continued to rise, sweat kept dripping down your body, your smile kept growing as the pleasure kept building, and building, and building!

Until…

“Oh, FUCK!” you gasped, “Oh my God, I’m cumming! OHH…!!” 

You were left in a beat of sweat, your chest rising and falling, your face red as a tomato. Months later, he still had it. Just like that smile when he emerged from the covers.

“Happy to see me?” Wade asked, suggestively.

You placed a hand on his burned cheek, “Wake me up like that from now on, and we’ll see.”


End file.
